


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°21 : Civil War - Partie 3

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, No Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troisième drabble d'une série spéciale pour l'arrivée de Civil War.<br/>Scott trouve les flèches de Clint très pratiques pour se propulser sans effort sur ses ennemis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°21 : Civil War - Partie 3

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Heavy In Your Arms » de Florence & The Machine
> 
> Remarque : Une autre semaine est passée et nous a rapprochés de la sortie... J'essaie de voir le côté positif xD Ah, et je viens de me faire chourer les places pour l'avant-première parisienne, je suis pas allée assez vite. Autant vous dire que j'ai juste la haine, là.

Scott s'était miniaturisé et s'était précipité pour s'installer sur la flèche que s'apprêtait à tirer Clint. Le projectile s'envola vers Iron Man avec une puissance phénoménale pour l'homme microscopique. La sensation de vitesse était toujours grisante, même après un bout de temps passé dans la peau d'Ant-Man. Le monde autour de lui n'était plus qu'un éclair d'images dans les tons gris.

La flèche fila comme une fusée mais fut arrêtée par un tir des propulseurs de Tony. Scott sauta rapidement vers son ennemi, passa entre ses doigts écartés, et continua de courir à toute allure le long du bras métallique de l'armure ultra-sophistiquée.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 103.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Je vais devoir repousser l'idée naissante d'une bromance entre Clint et Scott :p


End file.
